Un primer café
by Reva4
Summary: Hermione es testaruda. Lo sabe y es por eso que se encuentra en esta situación. ¿Qué podría pasar para que mejore?


**Un primer café**

_**Aclaración: **_Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

OOOoooOOO

Estaba enojada. Muy enojada. No, en realidad ¡estaba furiosa! Y no sólo con la situación en sí, si no que con ella misma. En más de una ocasión, su testarudez le había jugado en contra y esta vez, no era la excepción.

Y todo este embrollo y malos ratos, porque había decidido vivir en una casa al estilo muggle. Eso quería decir, en un barrio muggle y realizar los trámites al estilo muggle. Todos sus amigos le aconsejaron que lo mejor sería hacer los trámites a través del Ministerio de Magia, en la sección correspondiente. Pero no, ella quiso hacerlo según había sido criada antes de que la magia llegara a su vida. Y he aquí, en una fila larguísima, esperando y perdiendo el tiempo para volver a sacar la misma documentación que le pidieron hace un tiempo atrás, y todo esto, porque el inepto asignado a su caso se tardó demasiado en realizar la gestión, haciendo que todos sus documentos expiraran. Y debía comenzar nuevamente de cero el proceso de la compra de su casa por la ineptitud de un imbécil bueno para nada.

¿Ya dije que Hermione estaba enojada? ¿Sí? Y mencioné también que todo esto es por su testarudez… y mientras se encontraba en esa fila enorme esperando su turno, recordó las palabras de Ron: "si lo haces a través del Ministerio de Magia, todo será más rápido. Eres una heroína de guerra, Hermione, aprovéchate de eso". Si tan solo hubiese escuchado a Ron en ese momento… Pero seamos honestos, ¿Quién escucha a Ron en lo que dice? Y peor… ¿Qué además tenga razón?

Cuando por fin llegó su turno de pedir nuevamente la documentación, se prometió una cosa. En cuanto tuviera los papeles en mano, iría con el ejecutivo y le cantaría las cuarenta. ¡Ya estaba harta de su ineptitud! Ella ya debería estar viviendo en su propia casa y no compartiendo piso con Ginny, mucho menos ahora que ella estaba saliendo con Blaise. Pero no, aún vivía con ella y muchas veces se despertaba y terminaba desvelándose con los ruidos que salían del dormitorio de su amiga cuando ella olvidaba silenciar su habitación… Nadie quiere escuchar como tu amiga gime y le habla sucio a su novio mientras están teniendo sexo… No, no, no. Mucho menos quiere seguir compartiendo piso cuando Blaise llega acompañado de Malfoy a visitar a Ginny. Ese maldito rubio la pone incómoda y él lo sabe. Ginny dice que es tensión sexual. ¡Ja! Cualquiera tendría tensión sexual con un tipo guapo, inteligente y muy caballero si llevas meses sin tener sexo. Así que la tensión sexual podría ser con Malfoy o con cualquiera. Nada tiene que ver de las veces cuando él le roza suavemente las manos a la vez que le entrega una copa de vino, o las veces que la acompaña a comprar a la tienda y la toma caballerosamente de la espalda al abrirle la puerta, y… ¡BASTA! Ella no debería estar pensando en cómo él la hace sentir. Ella solo debe ocuparse de tener todo este maldito papeleo y poder ir a con el ejecutivo y desquitarse con el tipejo ese, sucedáneo de hombre y cantarle unas cuarentas verdades sobre su ineptitud… cada vez que vuelve a acordarse de él, le entra el coraje...

Y ahora que ya por fin tiene la documentación necesaria en mano, sale decidida a hablar con él estúpido ese. Va tan concentrada caminando que no escucha cuando alguien la llama hasta que la toma del brazo.

-¡Ey!, te estoy llamando- ella se gira y se topa con Malfoy, quien le sonríe enseguida. - ¿Dónde vas tan deprisa?

-Hola, Malfoy – lo saluda y se queda mirándolo como boba hasta que él le dedica una sonrisa torcida. Él levanta una ceja esperando una respuesta. – Ah, sí… voy a dejar estos papeles a un lugar y voy con prisa…

-Te acompaño – se ofrece – y después de eso, podemos ir a tomarnos un café. Yo, negro y tú uno con leche, tal y como te gusta.

A Hermione no le pasa por alto el hecho de que él sepa como le gusta su café. Ese hecho la hace sonreír y termina aceptando.

Quién sabe si después de mandar al diablo a su ejecutivo, algo bueno sale del café con Malfoy. Pues, no todo puede salir mal en un día, ¿cierto?

OOOoooOOO

Si llegaste hasta acá... pues que horror xD Esto salió debido a una publicación en el grupo de "Muérdago & Mortífago" en donde una chica me dijo que escribiera algo sobre cómo me sentía o lo que haría un personaje si pasara por la situación de Hermione con el tema de la compra de una casa... Y así, es como esto salió. No tengo pasta pa escribir pero sí pa leer xD

Agradezco enormemente a mi querida Alejandra (avalitos) por la ayuda. ¡Te adoro, gruñona de mierda!


End file.
